Tsukiko's Cry
by JayceeJayKay
Summary: The Akatsuki has taken in two new members, Tsukiko and Okami. This is a tale of friends enemies and a deeep hatred for sunlight. Enjoy.


There on the roof of the Akatsuki stood a lonely looking girl who seemed to be staring at the moon. She had beautiful lavender eyes, filled with tears, with long midnight purple hair that flooded her back in a high pony tail. She was tall and wore a pure white kimono, innocent looking as could be. Almost heavenly. Surreal. 

_**Why, Oh Why do the stars cry my name?  
Why, Oh Why do I feel this pain?  
Crimson tears have flooded my eyes Why, Oh Why do all the stars cry**_

The voice the girl sang in was mellow and full of sorrow, as though she was apologizing for a terrible sin.  
Ah, but she was. She was one of the most vicious Akatsuki members anyone had ever known. She had killed more than 20 of her fellow villagers and ninjas just to hear their crys and see their blood spew. She had also used her kekkei genkei just to manipulate the minds of other and use them as her puppets. The last of the last, the ending of it all. The girl was a fallen angel and a horrid sin all in the same way. Okami Yuuki stared at her in curiosity as she walked up to the front door of the black, secluded building.

**_knock, knock, knock_**

Okami was greeted at the door by a strange looking young man with orange mask with only one eye opening. "Tobi and the others have waiting for you, Yuuki-Sama. Please come inside!" Okami was taken by the hand (rather forcefully, I might add) and lead into the to meeting room of the Akatsuki headquarters by this strange looking young man. Sitting at the end of a long table in the shadows, sat "leader". Joining him on either side was Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan and Konna. 'So these are my new comrades, huh?' Okami thought as she took a seat at the far end of the table.

"Are you Yuuki Okami?" Leader asked in a stern voice warning her if she wasn't. "Yes. I'm Yuuki Okami. There's only one of me in the whole wide world." Okami replied to the older man. Okami didn't fear the man nor did the man fear her. They were both intrigued by each other.

"I'm told that you wield tunfa and that you are a popular choice as an assassin. You're known to make your jobs done quick and easy without much mess nor attention. Am I correct"  
Okami nodded as she looked at everyone else at the table. Itachi gave her a semi-glare and turned away. Kisame was staring at her and smiling politely. Kakuzu was counting the numerous stacks of money infront of him. Hidan was chanting in some unknown language and repeating the name "Jashin" over and over. Konna was folding origami butterflys. Sasori was messing with a vail of poison and a beautiful steel scorpian. Deidara was molding clay into all sorts of animals and shapes. An intresting crew? Most certainly.

"Hn. Arrogance. Nothing new, but not particularly wanted." Leader muttered.

"Not arrogance." Okami corrected "Simply confindence. You most certainly don't want someone with an inferiority complex, do you"

"I like this kid." Kisame smiled. He was the one who suggested her to be part of the Akatsuki that summer. When he had found her, she was in the form of a wolf cub. She was curled up on the ground, badly injured. Kisame picked Okami up and cared for her wounds. The next day he saw a little girl instead of a wolf. She wouldn't talk to him but Okami smiled and communicated with the blue man in a odd but effective way.

"What's your name? That's the only thing I want to know." Kisame asked as her as she practiced her taijutsu. Okami looked at the man and said, "Yuuki Okami. That is my name"

And the next day, she was gone.

Just as Kisame was rememering that moment, the girl who had been singing on the roof came into the meeting room. She was calm and innocent looking still but now she was somewhat real looking.

"Tsukiko, where have you been?" Itachi asked with even turning around. Tsukiko didn't turn either, but replied, "I was outside, gathering myself and repenting for my former sins"

Itachi nodded to her and she seemed to float down the hallway into the darkness of the end.

"Who is she?" Okami asked immediately after the sound of her door being shut was heard. Leader smirked and said, "My, my. We're quite the curious one, aren't we?" Okami nodded only wanting an answer. Deidara lifted his head long enough to look at Okami and say, "She's Tsukiko Takeshi, The Fallen Angel of Sin. She may look perfectly sane and ok but she's not, yeah. She's sadistic and manical. Not to mention she an introvert, un. She can't stand the sun and she hates coming out of her room unless it's necessary. A complete and total freak, un"

Just after he said that, a kunai cut the air. Coming only 1/200 of a centemeter of Deidara's face. Just then a new image of the girl known as Tsukiko came up the hallway. She was in a black, red and silver silk kimono. behind her were two katana.She had a complex looking scar below her left eye. Her lavender eyes seemed to darken slightly as she muttered, "I am not a freak. I'm complex"

She pulled up a seat next to Itachi. Moving her swords, she sat down and stared at Okami for several minutes. She seemed to be staring daggers through the poor girl but her facade never faltered. Tsukiko cracked a smile and said, "She's worthy of being an Akatsuki member. Not only can she stand my glare but she listened to my song and didn't faint. I'm highly impressed"  
Kisame smiled even more after hearing Tsukiko say that. Tsukiko was something like the offical test of the Akatsuki. Although the song she sang sounded ordinary, it wasn't. Each note rings in a different frequency that can turn even the strongest brain into mush.  
"So," Tsukiko continued, still smiling. "How old are you, Yuuki-San?" Okami looked at her and said, "I'm fifteen years old. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. I should call you Yuuki-bozu then, shouldn't I?" Tsukiko smirked pressing fake dimples in her cheeks. Okami rolled hers eyes and flatly said "No. I perfer to be called Okami-san or just plain, old, Okami. Nothing more and nothing less"

"You're way too cool and shrimpy to be a 15-year-old. Too cool." Tsukiko said leaning back in her seat. Okami veined slightly at the comment. She was only fifteen years old and so she wasn't supposed to be all that tall. But she most certainly wasn't shrimpy. Okami regained her composure and asked, "How old are you, Takeshi-san"

"Old enough to be your sister and young enough not to be you mother." Tsukiko replied. Okami thought on this for a moment. She looked at Tsukiko's features and said, "You're 17-years old, aren't you"

Tsukiko's eyes widened and her smirk grew even more than before.She looked at Okami and laughed. Itachi simply rolled his eyes and got up to leave. Kisame looked at Tsukiko confused as did Hidan, Konna, and Deidara. Leader sneered at Tsukiko's behavior.  
"Nice, kid. I am 17." Tsukiko said as she leaned over the table to pat Okami on the head. Okami shook the hand away and glared at the other girl. 'She's rather annoying.' thought Okami. Leader looked at the two girls and smiled evily. He saw something that would be the ultimate test. "Since you two seem to be getting along, Tsukiko will now share her room with Okami. That is all." And with that, Leader vanished.

Tsukiko looked over at the girl and smiled. "My, my! Looks like I have a roomie now. C'mon. I get you set up and all that"  
And with that, Tsukiko proceeded to drag Okami down the hall.

* * *

"Welcome to our new room!" Tsukiko said as she walked into the dark room. There was no light whatsoever. Okami uneasily looked around. 'This is gonna be interesting' 

Tsukiko saw the look on Okami's face and said "Oh yeah! I forgot that you're a normal human and need light! Hold on just a second...I know it's around here somewhere...AH HA"

Tsukiko found a small remote control and pushed the top button. All of a sudden...THERE WAS LIGHT!!! There where a good 10 lamps and 5 skyline lights. Okami was amazed. She turned towards the beaming Tsukiko and said, "I thought you hated the light and that you hated anything that had to do with it. What's with all these?" Tsukiko just beamed even more and giggled. She turned her back towards Okami facing the light.

"I invented these lights. You see, It's not that I hate all light. I have very sensetive eyes and extreme exposure to sunlight and other harsh lights weakens my sight. If I can't see, I can't fight properly. If I can't fight, I'll surely die. I've got about 1,500 different people after me so... I have to be able to fight. Y' know"

Okami looked amazed at the girl. '1,500 people. I wonder if they are all from the same clan. Or maybe...' Okami's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Tsukiko's kimono rustling. Okami turned to see Tsukiko sliding her kimono off of her shoulders. Okami turned back quickly and turned about three shades of red. Tsukiko then looked at the girl and giggled.

"Chill! I have something on under it. This is what I wear when I'm around the guys." Tsukiko said removing the rest of the outfit. There she stood in a shorter version of her other kimono without sleeves. Okami sighed and turned back around.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!" Okami yelled at the other girl. Tsukiko laughed at her even more and then waltzed over towards one the numerous bookcases in the room, taking a small notebook from off of the shelf. She then spun around and grabbed a pen from her computer desk. Okami was exploring the room. Tsukiko then scurred to her bed and flopped down with a thud.

"What are you about to do?" Okami asked, still walking around the newfound room.

"I just found a new type of family trait to study. You're from a wolf clan, right?" Tsukiko asked. Okami nodded. "You also have the ability to transform into a wolf whenever nessesary, correct?" Okaim nodded once more. "Well then! That's great. Now I have to see what makes you tick and why you can do so"

"...I'm not sure I follow you. Are you saying you want to use me as a test subject?" Okami asked uneasily.

"No! I don't wanna use you! I'm some what a scholar and have a thirst for knowledge, you see. I have never, under any currcimstances, treated anyone as a test subject. I know how it feels to be one and I would never want anyone to feel that way." Tsukiko said in a dead serious tone. Okami looked at the girl once more in curiousity and then settled into a bean bag on the floor.  
Tsukiko was feverishly writing in her uncanny hybrid of cursive and print with x's for periods. Her hand was moving so fast that it was nothing but a blur of pale cream skin. Tsukiko continued to write as Kisame entered her room.

"You're supposed to knock first." Tsukiko said flatly as she continued to write. Kisame simply smiled and said, "Sorry, Tsukiko-Sama. I just needed to know if youy needed another bed in here for Okami-San to sleep on. Unless you're planning on letting her sleep on the floor"

Tsukiko looked around her room and thought about it for a moment. Reaching for her magic remote once more, she pushed another button and from the floor rose another bed. Tsukiko smirked and said, "I've got it covered. Thanks for the reminder though. Okami so quiet I forgot she was here. No offence, Okami-San"

"None taken. But I would have told you I needed a bed." Okami said rolling her eyes. 'Does she think I'm slow or something?' she thought to herself as walked over to her bed and laid down. She had a long journey and needed some rest.

"Going to sleep so soon?" Tsukiko asked smuggly "Why sleep when the exciting things are going on"  
Okami yawned and scoffed. "As you said before, I'm a normal human and I need sleep. Besides, I don't do well on the nocturnal side of life, ok"

And with that, Okami was sleep. Tsukiko looked over at her and smiled.  
'What an interest stint this will be' Tsukiko thought as she shut off the annoying lights and did the rest of her work in the dark.

* * *

I know I shouldn't start any new stories but I couldn't help it. Let's see what's gonna happen next. 

Ja Ne!


End file.
